


Mice and Marshmallows

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>姆明史尼夫×桃乐丝棉花糖先生（？）咖啡店AU</p><p>因为是AU所以当然两个单身狗啦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01.

麦斯·米克尔森，第七大道姆明主题咖啡馆的店长兼咖啡师，第一次发自真心地丧失了一把火把对面那家新咖啡馆烧掉的念想，是在一个吃多了酒精巧克力的冬日的黄昏。他的合伙人卡洛琳·达芙娜在后厨里忙活了一天，致力于开发新品巧克力；麦斯很闲。工作日的客人不多，喝着一杯咖啡抱着一台电脑呆一下午的人比比皆是，于是麦斯很闲。他头上戴着一顶忘了摘下来的史尼夫老鼠帽子，翘着腿坐在靠窗的桌子旁，手里拿着报纸——他这个年龄的人，比起手机电脑iPad，报纸依旧是最好的选择。他翘着脚，面前摆着对于他来说极为少见的、没有加酒精的普通美式咖啡。他吃了一天卡洛琳做出来的残次品，从早到晚，如同喝了一瓶伏特加；他要保护自己的肝，他得少喝点酒，他就只能喝普通的咖啡。他当然不是最喜欢美式咖啡，只是他懒得给自己拉花，说白了，如果不是客人喜欢，他甚至懒得给客人的咖啡拉花。但是卡洛琳说对面那家咖啡馆的拉花五彩纷呈，于是麦斯不得不开始拉花。

他翘着脚，看起来在看报纸，眼睛却瞟着街对面那家新开张没几个月的绿野仙踪主题咖啡厅。他已经半百，理应活得如同佛祖，但是街对面明晃晃地来一家竞争对手，这还是让他有点丧失平常心。他的咖啡馆明明可以在主题上突出点特色，谁想到对面也是一家主题咖啡；绿野仙踪。小孩子的玩意儿，绿野仙踪！他第一百二十七次地呲着牙，顶着帽子，喝着美式咖啡，低头的时候，帽子两侧的辫子垂下来，在他的脸颊两边轻轻地晃悠着。他皱了皱鼻子，将帽子取下来，揉了一把自己被压得有些低的头发，点了支烟。

麦斯取下帽子后，再次习惯性地朝着街对面看了一眼；咖啡店的门口，时不时会出现一个穿着布偶装的滑稽的吉祥物。卡洛琳嚼着苹果干，告诉麦斯那是棉花糖先生；真正的棉花糖先生软绵绵的，很甜，两条腿要比那套玩偶装细很多。穿着玩偶装的人，紧身裤里面的大腿看起来非常肉感，着实不像棉花糖先生的那两根糖棍。于是麦斯就在心底嘲笑那位可怜的打工仔，手指插在裤兜里，摸了一把自己细瘦的大腿；卡洛琳瞟了他一眼，一掌击到他的小腹上，接着甩了甩手走回了后厨。

时间已近黄昏，根据麦斯的观察，棉花糖先生在店门口足足跳了一天的舞。那种舞的动作和草裙舞很像，虽然棉花糖先生并没有穿草裙。棉花糖先生跳着草裙舞，偶尔举起手来朝着小朋友挥一挥，和小朋友来一个甜蜜的合照，接着活跃地扭动着身体，邀请小朋友和小朋友的老妈子到店里去吃蛋糕喝咖啡。如果一个小时给棉花糖先生10美元，那么棉花糖先生今天就挣了——麦斯看了看表——80美元。年轻人的生活真是太艰辛了，麦斯搓着下巴上的胡茬想到；他望向对街的棉花糖先生，考虑着要不要每小时多加1美元，请那位打工仔来当姆明。当姆明不用跳舞，也不用唱歌——棉花糖先生并没有唱歌，但是卡洛琳说真正的棉花糖先生很会唱歌。当姆明只需要活蹦乱跳，但他还需要定做新的姆明玩偶服。于是麦斯先生的念想也就停在了那里，他依旧只是看着对面的棉花糖先生。冬日的天总是黑得很早，麦斯在玻璃上看到的更多的是自己的脸；黄昏那无精打采的阳光之下，棉花糖先生突然停下了动作，坐在了路旁的消防栓上，摘下了头上套着的至少半米高的头套。

麦斯的烟从嘴里掉出来，就是在棉花糖先生的头套从脑袋上转移到棉花糖先生手里、那硕大的身躯上只剩下一个圆鼓鼓的脑袋的瞬间。麦斯的烟从嘴里掉出来，掉在他松松垮垮的牛仔裤上，弹起来，滚落在地板上。麦斯手忙脚乱地把烟捡起来，起身，又磕着了桌板，发出了一声巨响，桌上的咖啡杯和盘子一个碰撞，发出清脆的声音，像是敲在麦斯心口上的上课铃。麦斯低声骂了一句，捂着脑袋坐起来，继续看向那个圆鼓鼓的脑袋——他撞在桌子上的动作似乎逗笑了对方，那与自己隔着一条街的年轻人，嘴角挂起了一个麦斯觉得有些模糊的微笑。黄昏之下，他已经不大看得清棉花糖先生的脸；棉花糖先生侧过脸去，拂了一把额头上的汗，刘海贴着额头，被他大刺刺地拂到一边。麦斯不能完全看清棉花糖先生的脸，但是在他能够看清的范围内，他发现棉花糖先生长得很好看。

因为棉花糖先生长得太好看，好看到麦斯一扫之前对于棉花糖先生的愚蠢的嘲笑，麦斯的烟掉在了地上，麦斯撞了脑袋。他的眼前飞舞着金星，金星环绕着棉花糖先生圆滚滚的脑袋，环绕着棉花糖先生湿漉漉的卷发，让棉花糖先生，在一个黄昏的瞬间里，看起来像沐浴着圣光的小天使。棉花糖先生的脸很红，在头套里憋着跳了一天舞，是谁都会那么红；可是棉花糖先生很好看。很红却又依旧很好看，这是一件很困难的事情，然而棉花糖先生做到了；棉花糖先生坐在消防栓上，轻轻喘着气，两条腿不安分地岔开，一损之前可爱活泼的吉祥物形象，看起来像个长着孩子脸的糙汉。棉花糖先生揉了揉眼睛，甩了甩头，又从糙汉变回了小孩子；棉花糖先生有一层胡茬，围住了棉花糖的脸部轮廓，让棉花糖看起来不那么像个软绵绵的棉花糖；麦斯开始想象棉花糖先生剃掉了胡子会是什么样，但是他还没有想象出来，大胡子主厨突然从店里冲出来，揪着棉花糖先生的耳朵——棉花糖先生的耳朵很尖，像是小精灵的耳朵——和棉花糖先生打成一团，接着把棉花糖先生揪进了咖啡馆旁边的小巷。那天晚上，棉花糖先生便再也没出来过了。麦斯坐在窗户旁边，像尊雕像，眼巴巴地等着那个卷毛的打工仔，或许穿着格子衫和休闲外套，顶着汗津津的头发，背着挎包，骑着自行车从店门前离开；但是麦斯没有等到。卡洛琳来喊了他三次，他离开了窗前三次，他想，他或许是在这个过程中就这么错过了。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

麦斯不是基佬，他比钢筋棍还直，但是他有一颗欣赏美的心。年过半百，并不能消磨人那颗欣赏美的心；他这样安慰自己，来说服自己没有因为那黄昏的一瞥而茶饭不思，念念不忘——或者，他需要给自己一个理由，来告诉自己就算茶饭不思、念念不忘，也只是因为他有一颗欣赏美的心。他很帅，他活了五十年，他什么样的美女都见过，因此他不可能就这么肤浅地因为那一瞥、因为那一瞥之下的棉花糖先生长得很好看，就这么一见钟情。他是否一见钟情，这是一件非常薛定谔的事情；他忐忑不安地希望那只猫死掉，因为那只猫死掉，可以证明两点：一，他不是基佬；二，他一点都不肤浅。那只猫死没死掉他无法下结论，但是他确实丧失了把绿野仙踪一把火烧掉的念想。可是烧掉了绿野仙踪，他就可以把棉花糖先生请来当姆明；可是如果他对棉花糖先生的思念已经执着到了这样的程度，那么说明那只猫还在盒子里活蹦乱跳，可他又是希望那只猫死掉的……因此接下来的几个月里，麦斯还是什么都没做，只是脑子里的那把火，滚动着转移到了麦斯的胸腔里。

藏在麦斯的胸毛下、胸腔里的那团火，烧了一个冬季，终于委顿着挣扎了一番，留下了一团灰烬。棉花糖先生出现的越来越少了；从一周四天，到一周三天，到一周两天，到偶尔露个脸。绿野仙踪的生意已经走上了正轨，看起来是已经不大需要这位手舞足蹈的打工仔了。这给了麦斯一种棉花糖先生正在逐渐溶化的感觉：或许到了春天，他就再也见不到棉花糖先生了。

春天，万物生长，小浣熊发情的季节，麦斯先生的那团火，却被压在了佛祖的莲花座之下。麦斯先生又开始变得百无聊赖，百无聊赖地拉花，百无聊赖地往咖啡里扔棉花糖，捏着棉花糖的时候，嘴角也不再露出被卡洛琳盘问了几十次的奇妙的微笑。如果他再不对卡洛琳坦白从宽，他怀疑卡洛琳总有一天要因为无法满足的好奇心摔桌子砸碗；但是他见不到棉花糖先生了，他的微笑就变成了遗憾的表情，又从遗憾变成了面无表情。卡洛琳反而更好奇了；这样下去，迟早卡洛琳还要摔桌子砸碗。但麦斯发现，他又一次错估了一个好奇的女人的行动方向；卡洛琳没有摔桌子砸碗，卡洛琳只是脖子比以往长了一倍，处心积虑地观察麦斯的神情，窥探麦斯的手机。但是卡洛琳当然什么都窥探不到：那是如梦似幻的一次见面啊，像是一个青春期少年的一场春梦；矫情一点说，一眼万年。可是麦斯已经五十岁了。麦斯五十岁了，还这样一眼万年，在麦斯看来，是一件非常丢人的事情。

春天的尾巴尖上，麦斯扯掉身上的围裙、扔掉嘴里的烟、从店里大步走出去、走到他已经有两个多月没见到的棉花糖先生的面前的时候，在他的自我认知里，他的丢人已经达到了一个峰值。他站在棉花糖先生面前，突然发现自己不知道出来要干什么；他那被莲花座压实了的灰烬，想来并不是灰烬，而是一台蠢蠢欲动的永动机。这是一台名为一见钟情的永动机，机身上着着火，在他的心中腾腾燃烧。他一个五十岁的大叔，站在一个穿着吉祥物衣服的打工仔面前，局促地搓起了手；他或许应该转过身走开，但他一时间不知道自己究竟哪种选择看起来更像个傻逼。他在这个瞬间突然意识到，他甚至不能确定眼前这个吉祥物里面的人，还是不是那个打工仔；他低下头去，看了一眼紧身裤包裹着的、坚实的大腿；他记得那个大腿的轮廓，非常清楚，得益于他对于棉花糖先生无数个白天的视奸。还是那条大腿，还是他熟悉的轮廓。他反而更尴尬了；尴尬，或者紧张，或者尴尬，总之，他最多的情绪，还是尴尬。

棉花糖先生看到他，身子似乎僵了僵；头套后面的棉花糖先生，用怎样的表情看着麦斯，麦斯不清楚，但他直视着头套的透气孔，看到了一双小鹿一样的眼睛。那双眼睛眨了眨，棉花糖先生向后退了一步，接着从左手抓着的一把绳子中牵出来一根，递到了麦斯手里；绳子的顶端，拴着一颗鼓鼓囊囊的气球。

是的，棉花糖先生给了一个五十岁大叔，一颗鼓鼓囊囊的儿童气球。

虐待动物是很不好的，因此麦斯盒子里的那只猫，在这个春日的尾巴上，变得五毒不侵，张牙舞爪。莲花座被掀翻，永动机分裂出20个新的个体，这导致麦斯就这么迷迷糊糊地被棉花糖先生推进了绿野仙踪咖啡里。他在卡坐上坐下，拿起菜单的时候，身旁的棉花糖先生向他行了个礼，转过身笨拙地回到了店外；半米高的头套太重，棉花糖先生走起路来需要扶着卡座的背椅。麦斯再扭过头的时候，身前已经站了一个人；戴着眼镜，棕色头发，棕色胡子，啊，大胡子主厨。

他只在假装路过绿野仙踪的时候见过大胡子主厨的忙前忙后的样子，他这是第一次知道大胡子主厨叫什么；主厨个子很壮，胸口上别着铭牌，铭牌上写着布莱恩。啊，布莱恩。麦斯喉结动了动，胡乱翻着菜单，棉花糖先生不在身边了，他便没什么心情继续呆在这间咖啡厅里；当然，他本来就没打算来这间咖啡厅。他点了杯爱尔兰咖啡和巧克力奶油蛋糕；巧克力奶油蛋糕。如果是卡洛琳跟自己一起来，卡洛琳一定会把自己这个朴素的选择嘲笑至死的。

麦斯穿着白色的衬衫，灰色的牛仔裤，头发有些乱，胡子拉擦，身上一股烟味，从头到脚都不像个店长，也不像个咖啡师。他庆幸自己只是一个糙汉，让布莱恩不会从自己身上嗅到商业对手的味道；尽管他一个五十岁的人，独自坐在一间基本上是以儿童和情侣为目标的主题咖啡厅里，看起来除了奇怪就是心酸，仿佛身上全是故事。布莱恩点了点头，伸手拍了拍麦斯的桌子，说马上就来；这么一个点头，一句话，一拍桌子，麦斯就发现，布莱恩是个基佬。麦斯便想起冬日里，布莱恩和棉花糖打成一团的样子：布莱恩抱着棉花糖的腰，如果不是因为棉花糖身上的玩偶服太过厚重，布莱恩完全就是一副会把棉花糖扛在肩膀上的架势。啊，多么亲密的打闹，多么亲密的揪揪耳朵——他也想揪揪棉花糖先生的耳朵——他产生了一种如同失恋的情绪，这种情绪让他发现自己的丢人达到了另一个高峰。天啊，天啊。他已经五十岁了，可他恋爱了，因为一张脸，因为滑稽的草裙舞，因为一颗漂浮在空中的鼓鼓囊囊的气球。他恋爱了。

他恋爱了，然后他又仿佛察觉到了失恋的气味；于是他在布莱恩端上来咖啡和蛋糕的时候，一脸若即若离地用叉子戳着蛋糕，扭过头去看着窗外的棉花糖先生，漫不经心地对布莱恩说到：

“你们找的这个打工仔看起来还蛮称职——我经常路过这里，之前一段时间，总会看见他——”

布莱恩咯咯地笑了起来，摆了摆手，

“不，不。那不是我们的打工仔，先生。那是我们的店长和甜点师，休。休·丹西。”

布莱恩说出这句话的时候，恰逢麦斯把蛋糕吃进嘴里；有生以来第一次，麦斯在吃巧克力奶油蛋糕的时候，噎了个半死。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

麦斯隔三差五地从后门偷偷摸摸地溜出去、绕着街区转一大圈，装作若无其事的样子，保持着一颗根本不存在的平常心，走进对面的咖啡厅里，以至于让腐勒见了他都会笑着打招呼的时候，夏季已经来临。从春天到夏天，他吃了很多个巧克力蛋糕；他吃了很多，却没有一次有机会见到丹西先生，原因无非有二：第一，负责接待顾客的是布莱恩；第二，他还有自己的业务，他总不能一直待在竞争对手的咖啡厅里，只盼望着他能够再次见到那躲在后厨里的卷毛少年。棉花糖先生站在门口，他当然要去混个脸熟；棉花糖先生不在，他也得去找布莱恩混个脸熟，尽管完全没什么必要——毕竟，如果自己的出现与棉花糖先生的出现完全保持同一频率，这也太诡异了点，显得自己像个跟踪狂……但要他给自己的行为下一个定义，他却又下不出什么正经的定义来。回到店里的时候，他将头上的老鼠帽子压得更低；坐在窗边的时候，帽檐几乎要挡住了他一半的视线。他有些恨自己的咖啡厅的大落地窗上没有加上更多的装饰；为了隐藏自己的身姿，他干脆将自己惯常的座位转移到了巨大的白色姆明贴纸背后。

麦斯前往绿野仙踪装作常客的日子，看起来似乎无止无尽，这让他产生了想要直接冲上去摘掉棉花糖先生的头套请对方喝杯酒的冲动——当然，他不会这么做；他下定了决心，下一次就要对布莱恩说，想要见见他们的店长，夸赞一下这巧克力蛋糕的手艺——下一次，总是下一次，总是下一次，就这么一直到了盛夏的某个下午。门铃响动，这悦耳的铃音在麦斯刚刚开店的那七八年前，还能令他稍微有些振奋；如今，他甚至懒得让自己从卡座里歪起身来。卡洛琳能应付得来的话，交给卡洛琳就好——他从报纸上抬起眼，扫了一眼门口走进来的客人：像是第一次光顾咖啡店一般，刚进门的男人站在了门口，抬起头来环视着咖啡店的天花板，又打量起了整间店面的布局。

麦斯见过的客人形形色色，带着那样的神情观察咖啡店的家伙，绝不仅仅是来喝杯咖啡。这让麦斯的商业雷达转动了起来，警戒之心像是蓦然竖起的兔子耳朵；他微微坐直了身子，放下了翘起来的脚，暗自观察起了那穿着黑色T恤的男人来：男人不算很高，但是身形略壮；T恤下的胸口处，两块扎扎实实的胸大肌彰显着自己的存在感。麦斯轻轻咂了咂嘴。男人的头发很短，只有靠近额头的头顶处，用发胶竖起来一撮，看起来像颗发了芽的土豆……男人环视了店里一圈，在看到坐在角落里的麦斯后，喉结动了动；有问题，绝对有问题——麦斯站起了身。他轻轻摆摆手叫卡洛琳到一边去，自己抄起点单本，带着和煦笑容走到了男人面前。他这笑容曾被卡洛琳形容为“成熟男子的男女老少通吃特别是女性顾客专向必杀技”；他在这人畜无害的营业笑容中，刻意添加了些许震慑的成分，若对方确实来者不善，他也多少有些自信，这一个微笑就能把对方吓得屁滚尿流——

“您好——请问我能为您做什么？”

一直盯着桌子的男人猛地抬起了头，抿了抿嘴巴，牵动了胡茬刮得干干净净的脸颊——麦斯手里的本子，随着麦斯的警戒之心，与那颇有威慑力的笑容一起，噗通一声掉在了地上。

小鹿一样的眼睛。刮了胡子、换了发型，麦斯还是认出来了黄昏之下、他看得不算完全清楚的那张脸。休·丹西。

圣母在上，这个世界疯了。

弯下身去捡点单本的时候，麦斯觉得自己的脑袋像被机关枪扫出了几百个窟窿，血液如江流奔腾齐刷刷涌上了他的脑壳，像是水压过高的喷泉。他一边连声说着抱歉，一边听到休发出的有些打圆场意味的、尴尬的笑声；他妈的。他妈的，他妈的。这他妈的什么情况？难道是布莱恩发现了他不可告人的小秘密，把店长打发过来以牙还牙了？除了第一次不过大脑地冲出店门之外，他向来装得像个常客，他也没见过布莱恩露出什么不对的神色——他的脑子里，感叹号纠缠着问号，像是早上泡开了的牛奶麦片——啊，这个主意不错，标点符号牛奶麦片，他可以当做新饮品推广一下——

“我——我听说这里有了新的夏季饮品，”

他听到休说，

“我想尝尝看。唔，还有蔓越莓慕斯蛋糕，谢谢。”

麦斯直起身子的时候，休已经将视线转移到了印着史尼夫捡珍珠的图画的菜单页面上。麦斯扶了扶自己歪掉的老鼠帽子——他不知道自己应该把这帽子往下扯还是往上抬；心底的某一处，他希望丹西先生能对自己的帽子做出些什么反应——休的视线回到了麦斯脸上，眨了眨眼，休笑了起来，

“这帽子很可爱，先生。”

可一旦丹西先生真的对他的帽子做出了什么反应，麦斯却一时间又没了主意。他摸了摸帽子，耸了耸肩，

“你的头发也很可爱，丹——丹麦人经常有这种发型。”

放他妈的屁。他想咬掉自己的舌头，他感到他对不起他的祖国人民；顺便一说，这种发芽的小土豆一样的发型，Gay爆了。他不得不说，Gay爆了。

“哇哦。丹麦？你是丹麦人？” 

“没错。这就是为什么我的英语听起来这么奇怪。”

休笑了起来；从刚刚进入店里之时一直保持到片刻之前的、轻微皱着的眉头，连同着休紧绷的肩膀舒缓了开来；这笑容非常之真诚，幅度温和，这让麦斯的心跳舒缓了不少。五十年的人生经验告诉他，这场对话到此为止就足够了；他挥了挥手，走向了吧台后方的饮料机。一个月前，他在后厨闷了一宿，推出了本年度的夏季限定饮品，薄荷棉花糖柠檬甜酒；卡洛琳嘟哝着说他对棉花糖的痴迷像个牙都没长全的小孩。一个牙都没长全的小孩，日思夜想地盼望着再见到一次仅有一面之缘的糖果，如今这糖果近在咫尺了，小孩却突然畏手畏脚了起来——他站在吧台后，企图让自己的全副精力集中，来一份他迄今为止做得最棒的甜酒；他也不明白自己对着自己的竞争对手发个什么力，半年前他还想埋颗炸弹直接炸了丹西——天，他幸亏没有炸了他的棉花糖。

十分钟过去，麦斯已经哆哆嗦嗦地倒掉了两杯失败的甜酒；他已经当了几十年的咖啡师和调酒师，这么糟糕的味道他还是第一次尝到。一手撑在台面上，他用另一只手捂住了脸，做了个深呼吸。平常心，平常心。到目前为止，他对休的了解无非就是那张脸、那滑稽的舞姿、那店长的身份；其他的事情他一无所知。终于见到了丹西先生，他反倒是终于冷静了下来；没准这家伙是个混蛋。没准这家伙要往自己的饮料里扔苍蝇，然后坏掉自己的生意；没准那张脸下面藏着十恶不赦的小恶魔——没准，很多个没准，让麦斯像是站在无数个平行宇宙的交叉口。他终于让自己放空了内心，老老实实地做出了一份还算满意的甜酒；甜酒，蛋糕。他端着盘子，决定把一切选择交给命运，迈开步子，又回到了休的面前。


	4. Chapter 4

04．

前面说过，麦斯在棉花糖先生面前混了个脸熟；而丹西先生就是棉花糖先生，这说明麦斯早就在丹西面前混了个脸熟。麦斯在认出丹西的那一刻，明明是十几分钟以前的事情，现在却让他有些恍惚：冲击太大，让他忘记了去捕捉休在直面他那一瞬间的表情。那眼睛似乎瞪大了，似乎没有；而那双眼睛是否瞪大了，又会直接说明休是否在一开始就知道麦斯是谁。如果休早就知道麦斯是谁，麦斯在这几个月里根本就是自取其辱；如果休不知道自己是谁，那么现阶段他也知道了自己是谁，他的过去又成了自取其辱……明明知道对方是谁，却要装出一副不认识的样子，着实考验休的演技；明知道对方是谁，也知道对方知道自己是谁，还要装出一副不认识的样子，这让休的演技在麦斯面前变得毫无意义，而考验的难度却在麦斯身上翻了倍。他实在想就这么端着盘子就这么在丹西先生面前坐下，开始盘问眼前这个剃掉了卷毛的小土豆这一切究竟是怎么回事，可他当然不能。休在接过饮料后，说了句谢谢，眼神便被漂浮在甜酒上的姆明棉花糖吸引了过去；从此刻开始，麦斯便知道此地已无自己容身之处。

综上所述，麦斯发现自己面临着一个问题：他的脸皮太薄。这一个问题引申出两个子问题，第一，他没法直接在丹西面前坐下，讨论这个来龙去脉；第二，如果他不能在丹西面前坐下，讨论这个来龙去脉，他就失去了继续去绿野仙踪蹲点的脸皮。延续了半年的暗恋若是以这种现实的方式戛然而止，不免会让麦斯心中充满一阵淡然的失落。他离过婚，两次，从十年前开始单身；他觉得这辈子就要这么交代了，他却遇到了休。他遇到了休，却又不知道休究竟是个怎样的人；直到真正面对休的时候，他才考虑到自己脑内中的休和眼前这个人，很可能除了一张脸，剩下一切都天壤之别……不，连他念念不忘的小卷毛也没有了；现在的丹西看起来像个小土豆，吃着蛋糕，打量着店里，偶尔瞟一眼藏在报纸后面的麦斯，却从未对得上麦斯藏在帽檐下的眼睛。休打量了他一阵，这一阵打量之中，麦斯是失去了时间观念的；如果不是他有着极好的自控力，他恐怕自己要把手里的报纸捏成纸团……如果不是他有着极好的自控力，或许他早已经知道了休的本性，这一切奇妙的状况也就不会再发生……

盯着同一个豆腐块二十分钟以后，麦斯叹了口气，放下了手中的报纸，身子一歪，靠在了身旁巨大的姆明玩偶上。他点了支烟，看着卡洛琳坐在柜台后面的椅子上看着书晃着脚；沿着桌沿那条线往上，他看到离自己三张桌子远的丹西，正低着头，专注地用吸管掏着已经沉到底的姆明棉花糖。用来吃蛋糕的小叉子太短，显然够不着杯子底部；休皱起了眉头，想用吸管戳进棉花糖里，可吸管又太软……每当棉花糖快要被他推到顶部的时候，总会一不小心滑下去，留下一个空张着嘴的休在那里。看着一个大老爷们儿和棉花糖较劲，这让麦斯在好笑中陷入了呆怔；他从呆怔中醒来，发现自己在二十分钟以前，忘了给丹西拿叉棉花糖用的叉子。

麦斯从卡座里站起来，回到吧台后面，拿了叉子；拿了叉子，又叉着腰思考了一瞬，抓起一只小碟，摆了几只白白胖胖的姆明棉花糖。他感到自己的脸皮开始变得很厚，当人想做什么却又不敢做什么的时候，一个至少在他自己看起来还算得上是正当的理由，足以将脸皮加工成城墙那么厚。于是麦斯走到了丹西先生面前，把叉子和小碗放在了桌子上；休抬起头，显得有些窘迫，不好意思地笑了起来。麦斯再次露出了那种专业级别的营业微笑，

“棉花糖是我忘了给你拿叉子的赔偿，先生。”

他说着，依旧微笑着致意；休看了看他，又看了看棉花糖；看了看棉花糖，又看回了麦斯，

“所以你看到我掏棉花糖了。”

“准确来说，看了，而且看了很久。”

休的脸上又露出了那种很真诚的笑意；麦斯注意到，休笑起来的时候，眼角会皱出几条只有上了年龄的人才会有的皱纹。长久以来，在他的记忆里，他一直认为休是一个少年，现在接近了来看，这家伙至少也有个三十多岁了。这让他找回了一撮现实感：他并不是在对着一个什么纯洁无暇的天使说话——他面对的是一个早已成年的、有自己事业的、跑到竞争对手店里来的男人。这种现实感又一次给了他一种名为“探探底细”的正当理由；有了这个新的正当理由，麦斯便伸手拽出了休对面的凳子，一屁股坐了下来。

“饮料味道怎么样？”

他将手臂撑在桌子上，身体稍微向着休凑近，有意识地找回了那些压迫感，仿佛要将自己的存在直接压缩进休的身体里去；休怔了一瞬，却并未显出丝毫瑟缩的迹象来；休的表情依旧很真诚，

“甜酒很好喝，先生。”

“麦斯。”

“什么？”

“你可以叫我麦斯，‘先生’——”

“休……斯顿，先生。哦不，麦斯。”

休，见了鬼的斯顿。麦斯轻笑了一声，

“名字有点长。我喊你‘休’怎么样？”

他终于看到休的瞳孔短暂地放大了一瞬；坐在对面的店长有些哑然，嘴角扯了扯，勉强笑到：

“这是你们丹麦人的习惯？”

“难道不符合你们美国人的习惯？”

“不……我是说，我是英国人。”

休瞬间改变了口音，

“当然，你可以叫我休。没什么关系。”

休耸了耸肩。麦斯露出了他的虎牙来；他的笑容看起来没什么意味，却又意味深长，只不过眼下的休根本看不出来。他将小碟朝休的方向推了推，

“尝尝。这是特别从芬兰进口的棉花糖，北欧风味。”

“北欧口音配北欧风味，和北欧儿童故事角色。很棒的一家店，麦斯。”

“作为店主，我很高兴听到你这么说。”

麦斯说着，从一旁的点单本中撕下来一张优惠券，

“如果喜欢的话，下次再来？你可以尝尝我的咖啡，休。”

“只有一张？”

“贪得无厌可不是好事，英国绅士先生。你下次再来，我会再给你一张。”

“非常了不起的招客手段，丹麦骑士先生。”

仿佛有些无奈，休笑着摇了摇头，将优惠券塞进了钱包里。他用叉子叉中杯中的棉花糖，咀嚼；好吃，他说。他接着吃完了碟子里那几只胖胖的姆明，抬起眼来看了看麦斯的帽子，

“说实话，麦斯。如果有史尼夫的棉花糖，我会更高兴一些。”

“你喜欢史尼夫？”

“我喜欢你的帽子。”

藏在交叠在一起的双臂的内肘部的麦斯的手指抽搐了一瞬，似乎本能地想要将帽子摘下来送给丹西。克制住那只手，麦斯扫了一眼已经空掉的玻璃杯，

“甜酒呢？更喜欢什么口味？”

“柠檬也很美味，但是，我想，樱桃。”


End file.
